Come back to me
by LadyGlee
Summary: "Mon amour, reviens-moi..." Parce que la vie ne tient qu'un un fil, Jake découvre que les regrets pèsent lourds dans ces circonstances. Après cet événement dramatique, il se jure de ne plus jamais laisser passer sa chance !


**Une petite histoire entre Jake & Marley !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS: la review est votre amie ;-)**

* * *

Elle sentit son pied se tordre avant de déraper sur la marche. Le sol se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite. Elle voulut tendre les mains pour amortir sa chute mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ses fesses touchèrent la scène violemment, sa tête partie en arrière et rencontra le bord de la marche. Elle entendit des bruits indistincts avant de perdre connaissance.

Tous les membres de la chorale se regroupèrent autour de la jeune femme. Ils étaient en pleine performance pour gagner une place aux Nationales quand ils avaient vu, impuissants, Marley chuter. A présent, la panique et le désordre régnaient. Leur camarade avait les yeux fermés et ne répondait pas à leurs appels. Les secours arrivèrent sur scène et prirent en charge la jeune femme. Ils la hissèrent sur une civière prêts à l'évacuer. Jake ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu sur le sol, son cœur ne battait plus et son cerveau était déconnecté de la réalité.

- Jeune homme, fit un ambulancier. Vous pouvez l'accompagner si vous le souhaiter.

C'était le vœu le plus cher de Jake mais il repéra Millie Rose qui se précipitait vers l'ambulance en larmes.

- Non, sa mère devrait venir avec elle, répondit-il en désignant Mme Rose.

Millie le prit dans ses bras, lui glissa un ''merci'' puis monta avec sa fille. Jake regarda le véhicule s'éloigner à toute allure complètement désemparé. Il s'assit sur le trottoir, la tête entre ses mains. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés mais ne fit même pas l'effort de regarder qui c'était.

- Mec, ça va aller. Elle va s'en remettre, déclara son voisin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva Jake. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience en montant dans l'ambulance...

- Je suis désolé pour toi mais pas besoin de m'agresser.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé Ryder. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre...

- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

- Mais, et la compétition ?

- Reportée. Vas-y ! Mme Rose va avoir besoin de soutien. Elle t'apprécie et Marley est son unique enfant.

- Tu me déposes ? Je ne suis pas en état de conduire.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ryder emmena donc son ami après avoir réglé les dernières formalités avec les organisateurs du concours. Cela avait prit presque deux heures. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'hôpital, Jake sentait son corps se contracter, son cœur et son souffle s'accélérer. La panique s'emparait de lui, doucement mais sûrement car il ne savait pas ce à quoi s'attendre. Ryder se gara mais Jake n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

- Tu sais que tu n'auras aucune nouvelle en restant planté là ?

- Je sais.

Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers les Urgences. Il repéra immédiatement Millie. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Mme Rose ?

- Jake ! dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Les docteurs ne m'ont pas dit grand chose. Ils l'ont descendu au bloc pour opérer sa cheville il y a maintenant deux heures. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, répondit-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Jake prit la main de Millie pour lui apporter son soutien.

- Ça va aller, murmura le jeune homme essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

Au même moment un médecin s'avança vers eux.

- Mme Rose ? Docteur McMillan. Votre fille est dans sa chambrel. La fracture de la cheville était nette donc l'opération facile. Mais je ne vous cache pas que je suis inquiet. Son traumatisme crânien est assez grave. Toutefois il n'y a pas pas de fracture ce qui est plutôt encourageant. Mais au moment où je vous parle, elle est dans le coma. Vu l'âge de votre fille et sa condition de santé avant la chute nous avons bon espoir qu'elle se rétablisse. Seuls les jours prochains pourront nous le dire.

- Je … Je peux la voir ? demanda Millie entre deux sanglots.

- Bien sûr, je vous accompagne.

Les deux adultes commencèrent à se diriger vers la chambre de Marley quand sa mère se tourna vers Jake toujours assis.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux, annonça-t-elle.

Jake la regarda avec plein de gratitude et leur emboîta le pas. Millie franchit la porte de la chambre et installa un fauteuil juste à côté du lit. Elle prit la main de sa fille et commença à lui parler tout doucement. Jake s'était arrêté à la porte pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Mme Rose. Se sentant de trop il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais Millie l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Reste Jake ! Marley aurait voulu que tu sois là.

Le jeune homme s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et se mit à observer la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible ! On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Son cœur se serra. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler le long de ses joues. Millie et Jake restèrent en silence à veiller Marley.

Au bout de quelques heures, Mme Rose informa le jeune homme qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause et qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure. Jake promit de ne pas bouger.

A présent, il était seul. Il osa enfin prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il caressa doucement sa paume de son pouce. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Le regret de ne pas l'avoir fait avant l'envahit. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Il regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir avouer ses sentiments à Marley. Il l'aimait et se doutait que s'était réciproque. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des semaines mais aucun n'avait fait le premier pas. Ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris attendant que l'autre cède en premier. Il le savait parce qu'elle le lui avait fait comprendre. Par orgueil, il avait décidé de tenir bon et maintenant c'était peut-être trop tard. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qui pense de la sorte.

Millie revint et Jake rentra chez lui. Non pas qu'il le voulait mais la mère de Marley l'avait convaincu qu'il serait plus utile en forme. Utile à quoi s'était-il demandé. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider la femme qu'il aimait !

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Les jours défilèrent semblables les uns aux autres. Jake venait relayer Millie après les cours afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il racontait sa journée à la jeune femme guettant inlassablement une réaction. Parfois il était accompagné de ses amis. Tous vinrent la visiter au moins une fois. Ils lui parlaient comme si elle pouvait répondre. C'était un conseil du médecin. Marley était peut-être dans le coma mais elle les entendait assurait-il.

Et c'était vrai. Marley entendait tout ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Du bip des moniteurs à la voix de ses amis ou de sa mère.

Une fois on lui glissa à l'oreille ceci.

- Arrête de jouer à_ La Belle au bois dormant_, ce n'est plus drôle, dit quelqu'un.

Elle reconnut la voix de Kitty.

D'autres fois, on lui faisait la lecture ou on lui donnait les dernières nouvelles du lycée.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Une semaine entière passa sans le moindre progrès ce qui inquiéta un peu le personnel médical. Toutefois, cela ne voulait rien dire. Chacun était différent et le réveil pouvait varier d'un individu à l'autre. Cela ne réussit pas à réconforter Jake. Ce dernier commença à lui parler tout en caressant sa main, geste qu'il faisait tous les jours depuis qu'elle était allongée dans ce lit.

- Marley, tu dois te réveiller. Tes amis t'attendent. Je t'attends. Reviens-moi je t'en supplie.

Il fit une pause, inspira profondément et lui ouvrit son cœur.

- Tu sais, je n'ai qu'un seul regret te concernant. J'aurais dû te dire ça bien avant. A la place j'ai été un sombre et orgueilleux idiot... Je t'aime Marley Rose ! Je t'aime tellement... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me déchire de te voir là, inanimée. Ta joie de vivre me manque. Tes sourires charmeurs, tes clins d'œil coquins me manquent. J'aimerais avoir pu goûter tes lèvres... Je ne peux pas penser une minute que tu ne te réveilleras pas... Parce que ma vie sans toi serait bien trop fade, triste et ennuyeuse.

Il s'interrompit de nouveau pour respirer.

- Tu vois, tu as réussi, ajouta-t-il. J'ai cédé le premier... Maintenant tu dois faire le second pas. Mais pour ça il faut que tu ouvres ses magnifiques yeux azurs dans lesquels je me suis si souvent noyé. Oh, mon amour ! Je t'en prie …

Les larmes coulaient à flot. Il fallut quelques minutes à Jake pour retrouver son calme. Il se leva, posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa bien-aimée et partit.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain quand il revint à l'hôpital, Millie Rose lui annonça qu'il y avait eu du progrès. L'électroencéphalogramme montrait que l'activité du cerveau de Marley avait augmenté. C'était un signe très encourageant.

Et effectivement, la jeune fille émergea deux jours plus tard sous les yeux de sa mère émue.

Les médecins l'examinèrent, lui firent passer de nombreux tests avant de diagnostiquer qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle si ce n'est une légère désorientation, phénomène très courant après un coma. Cela prit plusieurs heures. Temps pendant lequel Jake avait rejoint Millie.

Marley avait retrouvé sa chambre et somnolait légèrement quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

- Maman, murmura-t-elle.

- Chut, ma chérie, c'est fini. Repose-toi.

- Jake ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Il n'est pas loin. Il est resté avec toi depuis l'accident tu sais. C'est un garçon bien, déclara sa mère.

Jake était resté derrière la fenêtre observant Marley et sa mère. Cette dernière sortit alors que Marley rejoignait les bras de Morphée.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Fatiguée mais elle va bien, rassura Millie. Tu peux rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à son réveil si tu veux. Je vais rentrer me reposer.

- Merci Mme Rose.

- Appelle-moi Millie, lança-t-elle avec un sourire avant de partir.

Jake rentra dans la chambre de Marley sans faire de bruit. Il s'installa sur le même fauteuil que les jours précédents mais cette fois le poids sur son cœur s'était envolé. Le stress de ses derniers jours l'avait épuisé si bien qu'il s'endormit en tenant la main de celle qu'il aimait dans la sienne.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux qu'il se réveilla. Marley le regardait, un sourire amusé dessiné sur son visage.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu dors ?

- Et toi, tu sais que t'es nettement plus sexy réveillée ?

- On me le dit souvent, taquina-t-elle.

Puis voyant une ombre passer dans le regard de Jake, ajouta avec malice :

- Mais je préfère quand ça vient de toi.

Ils se sourirent, se dévisagèrent sans oser bouger ou parler. Leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés naturellement sans qu'ils ne l'aient remarqué.

- Tu as cédé le premier, murmura la jeune femme.

- Alors tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui. Je t'aime Jake et je regrette également de ne pas te l'avoir avouer avant. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil et ça me servira de leçon. Je ne laisserai jamais plus passer une opportunité de te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

- On est deux dans ce cas. Mon orgueil mal placé a failli me coûter très cher...

- Viens, lui demanda Marley en lui faisant une place à ses côtés.

Jake n'hésita pas un instant. Il la prit dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans son cou. La jeune femme l'imita. Ils purent sentir ainsi leur cœur battre à l'unisson. Marley se recula un peu et le regarda avec intensité.

- Tu veux toujours goûter mes lèvres ? Interrogea-t-elle timidement.

- Plus que jamais.

Sur ces mots, Jake s'empara de la bouche de Marley et les deux amoureux laissèrent la passion et le désir s'exprimer. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Marley ! Je t'aime, fit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Chacun ressentait le besoin d'entendre et de dire encore, encore et encore les trois petits mots qu'ils avaient si longtemps tu. Ils finirent par s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts toujours enlacés.

* * *

**Commentaires ? Une petite review pour me faire savoir si vous avez aimé ou non ne serait pas de refus ! **


End file.
